1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises an apparatus and method for making a hand held food product. More particularly, the present invention relates to cooking a molded batter shell with a food filled center, and packaging the food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food products such as Ready-To-Eat (“R-T-E”) meal or snack products vary widely in composition, shape, flavor, texture, and the ease in which the food product is consumed. The present invention generally relates to those food products which include a dipping sauce that is added to the food product after it is manufactured, usually by the consumer just prior to consumption. The food products include pancakes, waffles, cakes, cereal-based pre-mixes or the like.
The present invention provides an improvement in apparatus and methods for preparing food products characterized by an edible thermoplastic batter shell, and an extruded food filling such as a low moisture syrup, custard, fruit filling or the like. This improved food product offers the consumer the advantage of having both a manufactured food product as well as a flavored dipping sauce without the need to actually dip the food product. This is of particular interest to those consumers who eat while operating a motor vehicle. The dipping process can become messy as well as dangerous, as the driver moves their eyes away from the roadway to dip a food product, or wipe up a spill.